1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector assembly for a vehicle, more particularly to an electrical connector assembly adapted for interconnecting first and second conductors provided respectively on first and second vehicle components that are coupled removably to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motor-driven vehicle for the elderly and the disabled is provided with electromotive equipment on a vehicle chassis thereof. To facilitate transport and storage, the vehicle chassis is usually built as front and rear chassis parts that are coupled removably to each other. The electromotive equipment generally includes a battery unit mounted on the rear chassis part, and a controller mounted on the front chassis part. Due to the removable coupling between the front and rear chassis parts, an electrical connector assembly is required to establish electrical connection between the battery unit and the controller when the front and rear chassis parts are coupled together.
FIGS. 1 to 3 illustrate a conventional electrical connector assembly 1 for a motor-driven vehicle 2 that includes front and rear chassis parts 21, 22. The electrical connector assembly 1 includes a first electrical connector 11 and a second electrical connector 12. The first electrical connector 11 includes an upright first insulator seat 111 mounted on the rear chassis part 22, and a plurality of first contacts 112 mounted on the first insulator seat 111 and spaced apart from each other. Each of the first contacts 112 is in the form of a flat-head screw fastener, and has a distal end coupled electrically to a respective conductor 23. The second electrical connector 12 includes an upright second insulator seat 121 mounted on the front chassis part 21 at a position corresponding to that of the first insulator seat 111 on the rear chassis part 22, a plurality of second contacts 122 extending movably through the second insulator seat 121 and spaced apart from each other, a plurality of limit members 123 secured respectively to distal ends of the second contacts 122 for retaining movably the second contacts 122 on the second insulator seat 121, and a plurality of compression springs 124 sleeved respectively on the second contacts 122 for urging the second contacts 122 away from the second insulator seat 121. The distal end of each of the second contacts 122, which are in the form of headed screw fasteners, is coupled electrically to a respective conductor 24.
When the front and rear chassis parts 21, 22 are coupled together, the first and second electrical connectors 11, 12 are brought toward each other such that the second contacts 122 are registered with the first contacts 112, respectively. Due to the biasing action of the compression springs 124, the second contacts 122 are urged to contact tightly the first contacts 112 so as to establish electrical connection between the conductors 24, 23 on the front and rear chassis parts 21, 22. On the other hand, when the front and rear chassis part 21, 22 are disassembled, the first and second electrical connectors 11, 12 are moved away from each other, thereby breaking the electrical connection between the conductors 23, 24.